


Врата в будущее

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Star Trek Undiscovered Country Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midquel к ST VI, события "Undiscovered Country" с точки зрения экипажа "Эксельсиора", а именно капитана и старшего помощника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Врата в будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к шестой полнометражке.

— Капитан Сулу, можно?  
  
— Лейтенант-коммандер? Заходите, конечно, — немного погодя, ответил командир «Эксельсиора». Он ещё не совсем привык к своему новому званию, к своей новой должности, к своему новому кораблю. Не самому долгожданному — в знак этого про себя он даже называл его в мужском роде, дабы дистанцировать от упоминаемой только в женском «Энтерпрайз». И не самому привычному — пусть класс был всё тот же, но системы его функционировали совершенно по-другому, слушался руля он иначе. Голос звучал не так. Всё здесь оказалось чуждо Сулу, почти враждебно.  
  
— Спасибо, капитан, — зашла, позволяя двери закрыться, женщина в красном. Последнее напоминание для Сулу об «Энтерпрайз». Кусочек родного мирка, который командование соблаговолило спустить ему. То ли чтобы не заскучал или не впал в меланхолию, то ли по чистой случайности.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, лейтенант-коммандер? — она смотрела в пол, не произнося ни слова. — Дженис?  
  
Сколько раз она уходила из Флота? Два? Три? Да какая разница — всё одно возвращалась. Не жилось спокойно. Или не могла определиться — окончательно бежать от прошлого или же забыть его, начав все с чистого листа. И всякий раз Сулу везло оказываться рядом.  
  
За что ему это великовозрастное горе луковое? Сколько сейчас ей было? Лет пятьдесят, наверное. А вела себя так же, как и в тридцать пять. Робела, ходила, порой опуская глаза. Молчала, говорить не решалась. Особенно один на один. Нет, она положительно не менялась.  
  
— Капитан, — их взоры пересеклись. Да, не менялась. Всё та же голубизна глаз — озорная, игривая, улыбающаяся. Всё те же округлые черты добродушного лица. Она даже похорошела. Не по сравнению с тем кратким периодом её участия в пятилетней миссии, когда она ещё увивалась за Кирком. Но с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись на борту «Энтерпрайз», — так уж точно. Прямые волосы ей шли, как и красная униформа. Да и ясность, смысл жизни вновь появились у неё в глазах. Хоть что-то радовало. — Можно к вам обратиться?  
— Разрешаю. Даже по имени, даже лично, — он натянуто улыбнулся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Ответную усмешку Дженис вполне можно было принять за успех. Лицо её, впрочем, быстро стало мрачным и обеспокоенным:  
— Хикару, как дела на «Энтерпрайз»?  
  
Волновалась за капитана. Конечно. И, конечно, не за него. А за их общего капитана, Джеймса Т. Кирка, под началом которого они провели значительную часть своей карьеры. Самую захватывающую и полную приключений часть, которая, к сожалению, подошла к концу. Разошлись пути-дорожки, разлетелись корабли. А духовная связь и привязанность остались. Вместе с ними — и обеспокоенность за бывшего командира. Сулу и сам переживал за него, а уж Дженис — подавно. Просто так, что ли, она когда-то была в него влюблена?  
  
А вот Хикару порой питал к Джеймсу чувства, похожие на наигранную дружескую обиду. Сейчас, например, его довольным ситуацией нельзя было назвать никак. Потому что на часах была уже двенадцатая сотня пополудни, его смена на мостике закончилась, и, как и всякий нормальный человек, он был намерен следующие шесть часов провести в своей каюте, в спокойной, но чуткой капитанской дрёме. Краткий отдых перед семнадцатью часами полнейшей концентрации внимания, критически для него важный. И постучись к нему сейчас хоть высшее командование Флота, он бы отправил их к Люциусу на планету магов или даже куда подальше. В центр Галактики, к мёртвому Ложнобогу, например. Даже если бы это грозило санкциями за нарушение устава.  
  
Но сейчас был особый случай. Его разбудили, он не выгнал сразу нежданного гостя, а нежданным гостем была давняя боевая подруга, которой к тому же в своё время чрезвычайно не повезло во взаимоотношениях с капитаном Кирком.  
Да и вообще — не повезло. Как-то она обмолвилась, что в первый раз покинула Флот из-за того, что была беременна от некоего офицера, чьё имя не назвала, и который о будущем ребёнке не знал. И никогда не узнает, ведь девочка умерла. А у матери не осталось никого, кроме службы, и ничего, кроме воспоминаний о начале пятилетней миссии. Выставлять эту несчастную женщину за дверь после всего того, что она пережила? Нет. Сон ему дорог, но не настолько. Даже если эта незапланированная встреча растянется надолго.  
  
— Дженис, ты у нас офицер связи, а не я. Первой должна всё знать ты.  
  
— Я не знаю. Мы не выходили с ними на связь уже пару дней. Может, кто-то из них, — и в этот момент капитан был готов поклясться, что речь шла о Кирке, — выходил с тобой на связь?  
  
— Нет, — Хикару только покачал головой. — Никто.  
  
— Никаких весточек?  
  
— Нет. Были бы, я бы сказал.  
  
— Ладно. Прости, что побеспокоила, — она только собралась выйти из каюты, как вдруг её прервали окриком:  
  
— Одна новость есть. Не от них, от командования.  
  
— Какая? — она резко обернулась. Сулу не смог сдержать улыбки: настолько Дженис преобразилась. Глаза загорелись, лицо оживилось, даже сама поза Рэнд словно стала знаком вопроса, ответ которому был жизненно необходим. В другое время Сулу бы даже выдержал театральную паузу, но ему хотелось спать, да и миссия у Кирка была слишком опасной, чтобы лишний раз волновать Дженис.  
  
— Нам приказали следить за действиями «Энтерпрайз» и находиться рядом на случай чрезвычайного происшествия, — послышался глубокий выдох. Рэнд прислонилась к стенке, уставившись в пол. Хикару покачал головой. Это беспокойство уже давно перешло всяческие границы здравого смысла. Как сейчас рядом не хватало Спока, который бы заявил о нелогичности поведения Дженис. Но и без него Сулу уже знал ответ на это высказывание: любовь в принципе была чем-то очень нелогичным. А уж чувство Рэнд к Кирку — тем паче. Это больное стремление быть ближе любым способом, обречённое на поражение. Нет бы успокоиться, переключиться на кого-нибудь другого. Нет. Дженис любила только Джеймса. А Хикару приходилось её поддерживать. Кирк словно завуалировано над ним издевался.  
  
— Спасибо, капитан, — выйдя из прострации, подняла голову Рэнд. — Простите за слабость. Разрешите идти? — лицо её приняло обычное, улыбающееся выражение.  
  
— Разрешаю. Вольно, лейтенант-коммандер. И будьте добры, выключите свет. В глаза бьёт.  
  
— Есть, капитан, — она обернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, щёлкнула выключателем дневного света. Как только она вышла, Сулу вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, закрыв глаза.  
  
— Хикару, — вдруг появилась в проёме голова Дженис.  
  
— Что? — в этот момент он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы проклясть пару раз Кирка и заодно метнуть чем-нибудь лёгким в Рэнд.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Тебе тоже.  
  
«Спокойной, как же, — пробурчал он, когда Дженис вышла за дверь. — Уснёшь с такой командой».  
  
А ведь действительно — как там капитан без них?  
  


***

  
  
Вояж «Эксельсиора» до границ нейтральной зоны прошёл успешно. Никаких террористических атак на «Энтерпрайз» совершено не было, корабль не был захвачен, а в лазарет не поступило ни одного человека с чем-то серьёзнее насморка. Всё складывалось просто идеально. Слишком идеально. Это чувствовали оба экипажа, в особенности капитаны и их старшие помощники. И, конечно, никто не отменял ворчания доктора Маккоя, которое не прекратилось, наверное, даже когда клингоне взошли на борт «Энтерпрайз», а «Эксельсиор», исполнив свой долг, направился на патрулирование пограничного с некогда враждебной империей квадранта, по которому изначально двигались корабли эпохальной миссии мира.  
  
Впоследствии Сулу так и не даст ответа, насколько хорошей была идея командования Флота отправить дипломатов в самостоятельное плавание. Основной причиной его колебаний было состояние Дженис, по степени развития паранойи превзошедшей даже Боунза в его лучшие годы. У неё снизилась работоспособность. Он, в свою очередь, не мог не встревожиться, видя такое душевное состояние подруги и своего первого офицера.  
  
Но была у всего этого — не у нервозности Дженис, конечно, а у приказа Флота прекратить сопровождение корабля Кирка — и положительная сторона.  
  
Прошёл всего лишь день после того, как «Эксельсиор» покинул «Энтерпрайз», когда Рэнд получила сообщение от Звёздного Флота. Шифровка не на шутку её взволновала. Настолько, что она даже пару раз перепроверила полученную информацию, прежде чем доложить капитану. Но когда удостоверилась в том, что всё поняла правильно, беспокойство только усилилось. Пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, она заговорила:  
  
— Капитан, я получила сообщение от Звёздного Флота. Пометка «сверхсрочно, совершенно секретно».  
  
— Что там? — вскакивая с капитанского кресла, Сулу быстрым шагом подошёл к ней и нагнулся, разглядывая дешифровку.  
  
— Лейтенант-коммандер, вы уверены в правильности интерпретации?  
  
— Перепроверила по картотеке шифров, провела через борткомпьютер. Совпадение до точки.  
  
— Соедините меня с «Энтерпрайз», — возвращаясь на своё место, скомандовал Хикару.  
  
Мозг его начинал лихорадочно работать, пытаясь одновременно экстренно принять единственно верное в данной ситуации решение и сохранить железное спокойствие. А вместе с этим — понять, что же произошло с клингонским кораблём и флагманом Федерации. Был временно признанный официальный вариант — что имперский звездолёт был атакован «Энтерпрайз». Атакован по приказу имевшего личные мотивы сорвать переговоры капитана Кирка. Тот, якобы, точил на клингонов зуб за смерть сына. В это Хикару верить попросту отказывался. Джеймс мог ненавидеть клингонов. Но он прошёл Кобаяши Мару. Интересы большинства — триллиона душ, десятков разумных рас, — для него явно были выше, нежели интересы одного человека. Нежели свои собственные месть и ненависть. Тем более, что ни о каких конфликтах между экипажами никто не докладывал. Тем более, что, как гласило досье Федерации, дипломаты клингонов, отправившиеся на переговоры, были миротворцами, которые были бы готовы к сотрудничеству, даже бы если их луна не обещала взорваться через восемь месяцев. Уж с ними бы Кирк поладил и по ним бы не стрелял. Нет. Здесь было что-то другое. Но что именно — он не знал.  
  
— Есть, капитан, — кивнула Дженис. Голос её не дрогнул. Она была старшим офицером на корабле сейчас. Она не имела права впадать в отчаяние. Она должна была сдерживать свои слёзы, исполнять приказы молча и быстро, и дрожание голоса она должна была пресекать ещё в гортани. Разреветься в каюте после смены успеет. А сейчас нужно было задавить эмоции в зародыше. Пытаться стать вулканкой. Нет. Быть, как вулканка. Вспомнить уроки мистера Спока. Вспомнить мистера Спока, который сейчас нуждался в помощи. Как и капитан. И она что-то сможет сделать для них, для их блага, только если будет достаточно хладнокровна и тверда в принятии решений. Потому что экипаж равнялся на неё. А капитан на неё опирался. Тяжёлая шапка старшего помощника. Кажется, она понимала теперь, как тяжело было Споку всё это время. Только теперь. Когда не дрогнувшей рукой набирала нужную частоту. Когда пальцы её переключали тумблеры, не шелохнувшись. Когда она выводила на экран мостик «Энтерпрайз», вставая при этом с места и подходя к капитанскому креслу. Когда она вцепилась в спинку, стискивая зубы и через силу смотря на появившееся изображение.  
  
Картина была на редкость удручающая. Погружённый в раздумья Спок. Он очевидно просчитывал все возможные исходы и комбинации событий. Он думал, что могло произойти. Он думал, что можно сделать. Он вычислял единственный выигрышный сценарий. Логическое мышление полувулканца входило в симбиоз с интуицией в этот момент для достижения максимальной эффективности. Один из самых совершенных в мире мозгов работал на полную мощность.  
  
Тяжелее всего ей было взглянуть на капитана Кирка. И груз прожитых лет, и злополучное начало пятилетней миссии, и сама обстановка — всё это едва ли позволяло ей спокойно смотреть вперёд. Но, секундно пересёкшись с ним взглядами, она ощутила, как сердце замедлило ритм биения, и сама она успокоилась даже внутренне. Она прочитала в его взоре уверенность. В своей правоте, в невиновности, в том, что с «Энтерпрайз » и её экипажем и в этот раз всё будет хорошо. Что они выпутаются. Прочитав эту единственную эмоцию, она опустила глаза, громко выдохнула, слегка взъерошив волосы на голове Сулу. Идеальная укладка была испорчена, но Хикару вроде бы внимания не обратил. Как и Джеймс. И это было единственным, что радовало её: что она не была их головной болью сейчас. Она почти для них не существовала. Но это нисколько не отменяло того факта, что она, затаив дыхание, ждала, пока они заговорят.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, — кивнул Хикару.  
  
— Капитан Сулу, — ответил ему Джеймс Тиберий.  
  
— Чтобы ни случилось, экипаж и корабль «Эксельсиор » всегда готовы помочь вам.  
  
— Спасибо. Конец связи, — экран погас: Ухура прервала соединение.  
  
— По местам, — выдохнул Сулу, разворачиваясь в кресле. — Идём по курсу. Лейтенант-коммандер Рэнд, будьте наготове. Как только «Энтерпрайз » даст сигнал, соедините немедленно. Приказ ясен? Лейтенант-коммандер?  
  
— он поднялся, взглянув прямо в глаза стоявшей впереди него и смотревшей в пустоту Дженис. — Рэнд, очнись! — прошипел он, выводя её из ступора.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь, Хикару? — зашептала она. — Мы станем преступниками, как и они.  
  
— Я понимаю. Потому что они не преступники, — улыбнулся Сулу. В её светло-синих глазах он прочитал и радость, и благодарность. И просьбу поддержать. Она и без того слишком долго сохраняла хладнокровие.  
  
И он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем тихо произнести:  
  
— Ну-ну. Иди сюда, — с этими словами он распахнул объятия, и Дженис покорно прижалась к нему.  
  


***

  
  
К счастью, всё обошлось. Невиновность экипажа «Энтерпрайз» была доказана. Теперь корабли расходились в разные стороны. Экипажи стояли друг напротив друга, разделённые сотнями метров космического вакуума, объединённые визуальной связью. Сулу, Рэнд, их сослуживцы — с одной стороны; Кирк и его команда, не изменившаяся со времён пятилетней миссии — за исключением, разве что, Хикару и Дженис, переведённых сюда. Сейчас, впрочем, никто даже не вспоминал это разделение. Две команды и два корабля были едины, выполняли одну и ту же миссию. Миссию мира в Галактике. Сегодня она увенчалась успехом: на одну не прекращающуюся десятилетиями холодную войну стало меньше. Сегодня Клингонская Империя и Объединённая Федерация Планет подписали Договор о Конфедерализации и дальнейшем постепенном слиянии в единое государство. Сегодня, можно сказать, начиналось будущее: всё ещё не светлое, всё ещё не безоблачное, всё ещё туманное. До ясных солнц впереди им оставались ещё долгие миллиарды лет. Пока же народы Федерации праздновали то, что на одну враждебную им расу стало меньше, что она к ним примкнула. Клингоне едва ли были рады прекращению бесконечной войны: с другой стороны, у Объединённых Планет было ещё много, очень много врагов — те же ромуланцы. Отважным воинам найдётся, где применить свои силы. Пока же они все смогут спастись от гибели своей Луны и найти приют, дабы готовиться к новым сражениям. В истории Галактики начиналась совершенно новая эпоха.  
  
Они же были концом старой. Все, каждый из них. И капитан Кирк, и капитан Сулу, и коммандер Спок, и лейтенант-коммандер Рэнд, и остальные члены команд обоих кораблей; даже сами эти корабли. Они стояли друг напротив друг друга, смотря друг другу в глаза и прекрасно читая ощущение завершения эпохи. А вместе с ним — завершения собственного долгого совместного труда для её наступления. Для того чтобы пришедшее время было временем мира, процветания, благополучия.  
  
— Капитан Кирк.  
  
— Капитан Сулу.  
  
— Экипаж «Эксельсиора» рад приветствовать вас и поздравить с успешным окончанием миссии.  
  
— Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» благодарит вас за всю помощь, которую вы нам оказали, несмотря на возможные последствия в случае нашего провала. Спасибо.  
  
— Мы всегда рады помочь вам в вашей миссии, капитан. К тому же, — Сулу улыбнулся, — если бы не наша боязнь за ваши судьбы, всё это можно было бы назвать забавным приключением.  
  
— Пожалуй, что и так, капитан.  
  
Разговор носил формальный характер, и экипажи во главе с командирами едва сдерживали смех, ожидая, когда этот обмен любезностями закончится. Дженис, стоявшая по левую руку от Сулу, убедившись, что с другой стороны на неё не обращают внимания, смотрела на Кирка, не отрывая глаз. Что-то защемило ей сердце. Она списывала это ощущение на перспективу очередной горькой разлуки. Она словно чувствовала, что видятся они, во всяком случае, в качестве действующих офицеров Флота, последний раз. Разлука у них будет невероятно долгой, и оттого не менее тщательно она пыталась запомнить все черты его лица, ловила взгляд, который он порой на неё всё же переводил.  
  
Наконец, они попрощались. А спустя несколько минут пришла шифровка от Ухуры: «Энтерпрайз» списали. Это было ударом. Дженис с сожалением для себя поняла, что предчувствия её вовсе не обманывали. Эпоха и вправду закончилась. Но не по воле конца света, божественной сущности или чего-то столь же масштабного. Эру Кирка закончили штабные крысы, росчерком пера, нажатием одной-единственной клавиши отправившие легендарного капитана на покой. Капитана — и всю его команду. Кроме них с Сулу. Встав, Рэнд подошла к Хикару:  
  
— Капитан, пришло сообщение с «Энтерпрайз». Разрешите доложить лично?  
  
— Разрешение дано, лейтенант-коммандер. Что случилось?  
  
— Их отправили в отставку.  
  
— Этого следовало ожидать. Наши штабные ждали подходящего момента. Теперь он настал. Всё даже слишком очевидно.  
  
— Да, — рассеяно протянула Рэнд.  
  
В этот момент они оба ощутили себя сиротами. Они оставались последним напоминанием о Первой Пятилетней Миссии в космосе. Все вокруг них, все, с кем они начинали службу почти детьми, покидали Флот, оставляя их вдвоём, совершенно одних в этой бесконечной, манящей, неимоверно опасной темноте. Больше никогда не направит их мудрая рука Джима. Больше не увидит Дженис эту обнадёживающую улыбку, вселявшую уверенность и желание биться до победного: потому что была под руководством Кирка ещё и вера в то, что всё обязательно закончится хорошо. Была ли под руководством Хикару? Она пока ещё не знала до конца. Но один раз он уже вселил в неё это чувство. Вполне может быть, что это удастся ему и в дальнейшем. Что он вырастет в достойного преемника своего капитана. Что он сам станет достойным капитаном. Она же могла только надеяться, что сумеет превратиться в не менее хорошего старшего помощника, чем мистер Спок, а их с Хикару дуэт войдёт в анналы истории Звёздного Флота пусть не в качестве фигур легендарного масштаба, но хотя бы в качестве продолжателей славных дел тандема, десятилетия безраздельно властвовавшего на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
В это же верил и Сулу. Он предвидел, что если им и суждено войти в хроники, то только потому, что они были в числе тех, кто совершал поход в неизведанные дали космоса, а вовсе не за их свершения на борту «Эксельсиора». Их звёздный час пробил давным-давно, в качестве рулевого и адъютанта NCC-1701. Как капитан и старший помощник, они смогут стать хорошей верхушкой командного состава, может, сработаются даже, может, будут отличными примерами для тех, кто в будущем займёт их должности. Но они никогда не смогут стать теми, кем были Джеймс и Спок — мифом во плоти. Хотя попробовать, быть может, и стоило.  
  
— Что будем делать дальше, капитан? — склонилась над ним Дженис.  
  
— То же, что и всегда, старший помощник, — накрывая её ладонь своей и подмигивая, ответил Хикару. — Кажется, пришла пора сказать слово в честь уходящих на заслуженный отдых.  
  
— Космос. Последний рубеж? — вопросительно посмотрела на него Рэнд.  
  
— Это путешествие корабля «Эксельсиор», — кивнул Хикару.  
  
— Его миссия...  
  
— Миссия наследия.  
  
— Странные, новые миры...  
  
— Исследовать.  
  
— Новую жизнь и новые цивилизации...  
  
— Искать.  
  
— Туда, куда не ступала нога человека, — последнюю фразу они договаривали вместе:  
  
— Смело идти!


End file.
